Sinned
by The.Truth.will.free.my.Soul
Summary: Since the death of Dennee, Alice has been a mess. Until she runs into Jasper. Who shows her their is more to life than this.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinned **

One second just past by. In that instant you life can be done. I am the world's greatest predator. My need is constant and the gratification is instant. But if I want to remain in this world, I must resist. I have to stay strong. But the more that I take, the more that I need. The more that I stop, the more that I bleed. I'm Alice and this is my story.

My pain is never ending. I have lost everyone. I want to forget everything. But I can't. Memories are too important. And they fade too quickly, like a light passing in the distance. You forget the little things as time passes. Some memories are too bad or sad to dwell upon. And time goes on. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but time keeps moving forward, even for me.

Long have I forgotten what its like to be human. I've been this way for too long. I can't given into my instincts for the pain it causes is too much for me to bear. I've been living in the shadows avoiding everything, since Dennee's death. She was all I had left in the world, until I found him.

Jasper, my savor; the shooting star across the black moonless night. Without him who knows where I would be. He's shown me that there is more to life, than this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp.2**

I hadn't fed in two weeks. I thought I was going crazy. I was taking a short cut through an alleyway after night school. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Just as I turned the corner, a drunken man tripped and cut himself on a glass bottle. Without a second thought, I lunged toward him. The crimson liquid coming out of his hand looked so good. Just as I reached him, someone knocked me out of the way. He was on top of me, holding me down. I struggled to break free. I've been starving myself since Dennee died. I hissed. After a couple of minutes, he let me go.

"Damn it! He's gone!" I shouted. I turned back towards the man who restrained me. He had curly dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He was in slacks and a polo. He looked nice compared to me. I was in gray skinny jeans, a slouchy tee, a cropped biker jacket and black chucks. My black hair was cropped short right at my chin and was straight. I just realized how he held me back. I know I'm weak and all but still, he's human, I think.

"How did you hold me back?" I asked.

"I know what you are." He said back plainly.

"What are you stalking me? What's your deal?" I asked him.

"I picked up on your scent. You know there's any easier life than starving yourself, than bingeing it. Animal blood works just as well. And you don't have to carry that death over your head as you would if you killed a human."

"Okay, I've seen the light. Can I go now?" I tell him wanting to get away from him as fast as possible.

"What's your name?"

"Alice Brandon. And yours?"

"Jasper Whitlock. You have very pretty eyes, Alice."

"You think that since you complemented me, I'm going to fall for you or something. I wasn't born yesterday and I am not a teenage girl in the love with the Biebs. You are going to have to try a bit harder than that."

"It will be daylight soon. If you want to feed I suggest accompanying me to the forest. Or I could leave you here to disinagrate."

He had a point. Sunlight and I don't mix. I burn, literally. He was right about my eyes to they're violet. I inherited them from my grandmother, they only add to my whole luring predator.

"Fine, on one condition. Tell me why you followed me."

"I honestly don't know why."

"Okay, at least you were honest. Lead on."

We walked; well more like ran three miles to the forest surrounding the town of Fells Point. Jasper was kind of cute when you think about it. Maybe it isn't a curse…. As he led me deeper into the forest, I could smell a herd of deer. They did not smell as appetizing as the human.

"You ready?" Jasper asked.

"There is a first time for everything right?"

Jasper started first. He was so graceful in his movements. He finished off half the herd. He came back over to me. Not a single drop of blood on him. And he wrestled one of those suckers to the ground. I stared at him.

"Years of practice" was all he said.

I lunged at one deer. Jasper was probably laughing at me. My movements were the opposite of graceful. I had four deer. It wasn't as bad as I thought. It sure as hell was better than starving myself. I came back with blood all over my blouse.

"Sun is coming up" I said.

"Where is your place?" He asked.

"Across town."

"We can't make it there in time. Would you like to come over to my place? It's only two blocks away."

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper lived in the wealthy part of town. He had a first floor apartment that faced the woods. All the windows and blinds were shut. The apartment had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen with granite counter-tops and an island, a dining room, and a huge living room that had a huge entertainment center.

"Must be nice" I muttered. I had never lived this way. I could never stay, I was always on the run to maintain my lifestyle as this monster.

"What?" Jasper asked

"Nothing"

"I'm going to get you some clothes. Make yourself at home"

"Okay." I didn't add that that would be hard since I was not use to this modern luxury.

I sat on the couch and put my feet on the table. He came back with a white t-shirt and boxer shorts. He handed them to me.

"I'll take the shirt. But I'm not getting in your pants. Sorry to disappoint."

"Fine with me" Jasper replied.

I took off my pants. I had boy short style underwear on. Then I took off my shirt, right there. In front of him, I did not bother to turn around. We were both adults here.

"Well, you're modest" Jasper remarked

I pulled the t-shirt over my head.

"Still waiting for your girlfriend to show up so I can piss her off."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't have one"

"Interesting"

"Do I have to worry bout a jealous, over-protective boyfriend on your account?" Jasper asked.

"Jealous? Someone's a bit narsistic" I retort.

"Guess, you don't. You weren't afraid to take you clothes off." Jasper says suggesting more than was the case.

"I have nothing to hide. So when's sunset?" I ask him trying to change the subject.

"Eleven hours from now. If you have nothing to hide then why are you so eager to leave?"

"It's obvious, you don't want me here as mush as I don't want to be here"

"We're stuck with each other till seven. Might as well make the most of it."

"So what's your story?" I asked him

"What story?"

"How did you become like this?"

"It was three centuries ago in Dublin. I was coming back from mass on Wednesday. I guess you could say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He attacked me but didn't suck me dry. I woke up in that alleyway a week later not knowing what happened to me. I was a monster at first attacking everything a hiding away during the day. It took me a century to realize, I didn't want this life. So I started to hunt animals and found them just as satisfying. I moved to America about a hundred years ago. Move from town to town after a couple of years. Been in Fells Point since last month. Now, how about you?"

"A coven of vampyres attacked our house a hundred years ago up near Boston. My sister, Dennee, and I survived. We use to hunt only when necessary. And moved from town to town, every couple of weeks. About ten years ago the house we were staying in caught on fire with Dennee inside. She didn't make it. I've been this way ever since her death."

"I'm sorry for you loss" Jasper said.

"Thank. You are the first of our kind; I've met over the years. Dennee and I use to keep to ourselves."

"I've met a few over the years. But none like you"

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I asked him

"You're different. You don't see this as a gift like most do. Instead you run away from it"

"I didn't want this" I pleaded to him.

"I understand"

He leaned in closer. His lips brushed against mine. At first they were gentle as if I was a delicate flower and he didn't want to hurt me. But then they became hungry. I've never felt this way before. I just wanted to be closer to him. I think he felt the same way. He picked me up and carried me into his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp.4

**A/N: Sorry if you were expecting an update, I am going through and editing my stories and I added some stuff to this story. I will try to update this story whenever I feel inspired too.**


End file.
